The World Between Us
by I'mInLoveWithLana
Summary: As Regina's mother Cora Mills become the new president of USA her life will completely change. As she enters college life her mother insisted on giving her a bodyguard. It happens to be her first love Robin Locksley. What will happen when Robin is stuck with his promise to his father to set aside his feelings for Regina to protect her? READ IT FIRST BEFORE YOU JUDGE! COLLEGE AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY YOU ALL! This is a new story for you guys. I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: It's nice to see you again…**

 **This is insane! How am I supposed to have a normal life if my mother is the new president of the United States of America! I mean don't get me wrong I love my mom so much but there is no way I will have my used to be peaceful and normal life again if my mother is the new president. Especially now that I'm about to go to college. This is so unbelievable!**

That's when Regina dramatically let her body fall in her bed after she watched the news announcing her mother's win as she became the new president of the America. Her world is just about to get crazy.

* * *

 _7 months ago..._

 _Regina Olivia Mills is just a typical eighteen year old trying to get her life together as she was getting ready to go to college in a matter of time. She was so excited to finally leave her hometown Storybrooke to enter her college life and experience the world outside Storybrooke. As much as she loves this town so much she spent her whole life in this town and now she gets the chance to be independent since all her life she had been her parent's perfect little girl. She loves them so much but sometimes it suffocating her already. So that's the perks of going to college. She was really excited going to college and to finally live on her own. But one day as she walks her way home after spending her time with her friends she received a message from her mother that she needs to go home immediately because they have something to tell her. As she reads this text she couldn't help the anxious feeling inside her that's about to happen. She knows something is about to happen. So when she came home to her lovely house with her loving parents and her oh so annoyingly sweet sister Zelena waiting for her she knows this won't be a typical family talk and she doesn't like this feeling. She enter the mansion as she closes the door she hears her mother's voice._

 _"Oh, welcome home sweetheart! How was school?"_

 _"It was fine. I got your text what's so important today that Zelena has to be here too?" Regina said hugging her mother._

 _Before her mother could reply she saw her sister with a fake pout on her face as she came towards Regina to give her a hug._

 _"This is still my house too you know?" Zelena said as she pulled away from her sister then playfully nudge her sister's shoulder. Yes, her sister is now a big shot lawyer in New York so it was really surprising to see her sister here now since she practically lives in New York. But before she could ask more questions she felt her mother taking her hand leading them to their living room where her father is patiently waiting for them._

 _"Sweetheart, I have to tell you something." Regina heard her mother's voice. And that's all Regina needed to know that this will not end well. She had learned something now that If Cora Mills said those words it means that something big is about to change in her life._

 _She heard her mother use those words before and look where it took them. Her mother became a senator until she was elected to be the Senate president of the congress. Regina couldn't be more proud of her mother but sometimes she wishes that her mother didn't enter politics at all because that's when it start to change her family. Before, her mother use to be just a simple housewife but being Cora Mills and her background being one of the best lawyer in the country she slowly entered the world of politics when she became the Mayor of Storybrooke after serving the town people Cora decided to take a big step in running as a senator._

 _The first time Regina heard her mother tell her that she will run as a Mayor she doesn't know how to react because she doesn't really know what that is in her young age so she thought that it will be fine as long as she will still have her mommy on her side. That was until Regina suffered the consequences of her mother's decision. Her mother's presence became rare for a young Regina who was so used to have her mommy always be by her side. She began to miss her because her mommy has to be at the office taking care of the needs of the citizens in Storybrooke. But what about her needs. All Regina needs was to have her mommy play princess with her again. She misses those times. When her mommy was just one call away and they were on their own world in fairytale land and it was just Regina and her mommy. But all of a sudden her mommy can't do that anymore and promised to play with her next time. Until the young Regina finally gave up on that promise._

 _As Regina grow up she thought that eventually one day her mom will give up being the Mayor and she can finally have her Mom back. But that's when she got it all wrong. Regina heard those words again from her mother's mouth saying she will run as a senator. She doesn't know if she should be excited or sad by the news because once again Regina wouldn't have her loving mother back to where they use to be. So she told them that she was fine by it and was excited for this new chapter in her mother's life. She excused herself from everyone going to her room until she was finally able to let herself go silently crying because she misses her mommy so much and now she wouldn't have any time for her anymore._

 _And now Regina found herself in the same situation again. She hates to have this conversation again it will never end well._

 _"What is it?" She couldn't hide the fear in her voice. She looks at her parents waiting for an answer they have a smile on their face but was hesitant to show it. She was brought out from her thoughts when she heard her mother say_

 _"I'm running for President." Those were the last words Regina would want to hear in her life. Her mother in politics was the worst thing that ever happened in her life and now this! She wouldn't let this happen!_

 _"What?! No! Mom, you can't do that!" Regina yelled. Her parents and her sister were shocked by this outburst. She was or tried to be very supportive of her mother so this was a real surprise to the adults._

 _Still shocked from what they heard Cora was the one to break the silence as she tried to calm her youngest daughter. She stood up from the couch walking towards her glaring daughter taking her hands hoping the girl would relax then softly said to her sweet girl_

 _"Why Honey? My colleagues said that I could do it. So if they think that I have a chance at this don't you think I should give myself a chance and give it try?" This made Regina even angrier._

 _"Why do you always care about other people's feeling and not mine? I don't care if they think you could be the next president all I care about is when America gets their new president I will lose my mother." Regina said sadly before she broke down as she tries to control the tears that are running down her cheeks. She knows that she has no control over her mother's decision but she couldn't take it anymore. She had stayed quite all those years but not now she needs to let it out because she couldn't take it anymore._

 _It didn't take long for Cora when she fell on her knees to hug her sobbing child. Cora wasn't expecting this at all. She didn't know that her political decisions had been affecting Regina. She thought that this was all for Regina's future but she didn't think that her little girl's life changed when she started politics. She realized how it changed their lives especially Regina's who was used to have her mommy at all times. She remembered when she became the Mayor and her Regina would come to her office and ask her if they could play princess just like she promised but she hates herself when she has to tell her little girl that she is busy and that they could do it next time. She doesn't remember how many next time she said to Regina. While she was doing great at her profession it was clear that she was disappointing her sweet angel._

 _Cora pulled away from Regina taking her daughter's face between her hands she never saw her daughter so hurt and sad by her decision. She then found her voice again_

 _"I'm so sorry sweetheart. I didn't know I was hurting you with my decisions. Everything that I do is for you. For you and Zelena. I just want you to have a good future and I thought that I could give you that by being in politics but clearly I'm wrong. So I'm sorry Regina. I love you so much I won't run anymore." her mother was now crying. She suddenly felt guilty about it. She knows her mother's passion about politics and helping people. She couldn't let her selfishness hold her back. But she needs her mother too. So she thought she would set aside herself for her mother's happiness. No matter what happens she knows that she will always have her mommy._

 _"No, I'm sorry too. I think you should run for president. Everyone in this country is expecting you to run so don't disappoint them. I guess I was just really scared of the change that will happen and that you'll completely forget about me when you become the president. Which I know you will be." Regina tried to lighten the mood which she succeeded when she saw a smile from her mother's._

 _"Oh sweetheart! That will never happen! I will always be her for you. I could never forget my angel." Cora pulled her in a hug again before she heard her other daughter Zelena_

 _"Uh! You're such a drama queen Regina!" Which earned a laugh from her parents and a glare from Regina. The two women stood up before being pulled in a family hug._

 _"No matter what happens. We're a family. Always and forever." Henry said tightening the hug._

* * *

Present

A few weeks after her mother's win as the new president. In a few days her mother will be inaugurated and her mother's new position will be official. Regina was excited for her mother especially when people are congratulating her on her win and seeing the smile on her mother's face enough for her.

In two weeks Regina will be in college. She had a talk with her mother already and she hated it. Cora insisted that Regina should have bodyguards and must be watched at all times. And that conversation didn't really end well. Telling her mother she wouldn't have a normal college life if she would do that but it made Cora pushed more of the idea for Regina's safety.

"Mom, please... I don't need all those bodyguards. I can take care of myself." Regina pleaded to her mother. It was impossible to convince her mother at this point but it was worth the try. But it wasn't Regina's lucky day when her pleas where ignored by her mother again.

That was until one day Regina was called on the presidential office. They had moved to the white house now. It was really uncomfortable for Regina having so many people watching her every move. It was starting to annoy her when she was always being asked of what she needs. She can't wait to start college in a few days. Oh wait! It wouldn't be any better with all those bodyguards her mother gave her.

On her way to her mother's office her thoughts were running wild to what her mother would want to talk about.

She opened the door of the office she finally let herself in seeing her mother in this massive office was completely different than seeing her in her mother's study it was definitely smaller and more homely than this one.

"Hi mom, you wanted to see me. What is this about?" Regina said to her mother as she sat at the chair across her mother.

"Well I know you will start college in a few days so I thought about what you have been talking about and-" Cora didn't get the chance to finish when a very excited Regina interrupted her.

"Really! So you'll take away all my bodyguards now." Regina was very excited by this idea but it wasn't very long before her mother said

"No" Cora plainly said and Regina pouted at her mother which her mother just rolled her eyes at her adorable daughter before continuing

"Although I have a new idea for this. Please don't whine and let me talk first"

Regina just rolled her eyes mimicking her mother's actions as she leaned back on her chair as she gets ready to what her mother will say. "Okay" Regina huffed out.

"Well since you hate the idea of having your bodyguards around you. You will only have one bodyguard with you. I think you should not complain about this anymore. He would be with you in New York and will be staying at the apartment unit with you. Don't worry he is very trustworthy and responsible of his job. He is the son of the Head of security George. Do you remember him? They are a family friend. Your childhood friend Robin."

"Oh" that was all Regina could say. She definitely knows Robin. He was her best friend. Her first love and best friend. They met when they were younger. Regina was five and Robin was eight. They immediately became best friends when they wouldn't want to be separated from each other. That was until Robin had to go back to England and he had to leave Regina promising they would see each other again. It was a painful goodbye but Regina held onto that promise. And today was that day. She will finally see Robin again. Her Robin. She couldn't believe it. She was broken from her thoughts when she heard her mother's voice again.

"Regina? Are you okay with that? I think you can't complain with that idea anymore. Since it will Robin that would be with you. So I see no problem on that right?"

"Yes, Mom. I... think... that's a better idea." Regina stuttered her words. She started getting nervous with the thought of having Robin back. It had been six years when they last saw each other so she doesn't know if he was still her Robin.

"Well since he has arrived today. You should see him already. I'll call George to get Robin here. He must have settled his things by now." Cora said while going through her phone to call Robin's father. That got Regina's attention. She stood up with her wide eyes definitely surprise d at the idea.

"What?! Wait, Mother I think we should let Robin settle in first..." Regina said frantically. She was definitely not ready to see him yet.

 **Oh my gosh! How do I look?! I'm not ready to see him yet. What will I say to him?!  
**  
Regina was once again broken from her thoughts when she hears her mother saying they want to see Robin now in her office. Her mother hang up the phone facing Regina before saying

"Sit down. We'll wait for Robin and his father." Her mother brought her in different conversation but she wasn't having any of it. Her mind was still on Robin and meeting him again. She got more nervous when her mother stood up signaling Robin and his dad. She then stood up too catching the sight of a very handsome Robin.

 **He is very handsome! And his body! How did he became so muscular! Uhhh those arms! Puberty hit him well that's for sure. Oh my God! He's smiling at me! He's looking at me! Regina relax! You can't be seen drooling over him in front of your mom and his dad! Geez! What's wrong with you?!  
**  
Regina composed herself again when her mother introduced her to them.

"George, I think you remember my daughter Regina. And Robin I think you wouldn't forget someone who gave you a frog as a birthday present. My daughter Regina." Cora said earning her a glare from Regina. Everyone laughed at that memory but Regina didn't. She remembered that time when she gave Robin a frog as a birthday gift because he wanted a pet and Regina was just five. She doesn't know where to get a dog for free. She was just five so her only option was a frog.

Regina was embarrassed with the story that was obvious with the blush on her face. As she lowers her head saving herself from the embarrassment.

"Oh that! I think she might have made some of the guests leave because of that incident." George said while laughing.

 **This isn't funny at all! How could my mother embarrass me like this! She was just five! God Dam it!**

"Yes, well she did try to get me a pet. I like it! Although the guests didn't." Robin said through his laugh. She looked up to see him smiling at her. Regina blushed even harder at Robin's action.

Regina felt her mother's arm around her in attempt to comfort her and save her from this situation. She relaxes slightly when she found her voice to say

"I just wanted to give you a pet. And do you know how hard it is to catch a frog! It took me all day for just one frog!" Regina said with a smile. She's starting to relax now. She is just happy Robin is here now.

"Well, thank you for your effort." Robin said with his dimpled smile. This smile made Regina's knees go weak. How much she miss that smile.

"Well, why don't you two catch up while George and I have something to talk about" Cora said dismissing the two. Finally, Regina get to be with Robin now.

Once they out of the office Regina took Robin's hand and start leading them to her room. When Robin realized where they were heading he pulled Regina back to stop her from walking.

"Where are we going Regina?" Robin said. He had to remember what his father told him.

 _Robin, remember this is your job now. You have to protect Regina. So you have to set aside your feelings for her first. This is for your own and Regina's good_.

Those were his father's words to him. He loves Regina. But if he needs to hold back his feelings for her then so be it. He couldn't take the risk of putting Regina in danger with his feelings for her. Robin was broken from his thoughts when he hears Regina sweet voice

"Robin, relax. We're going to my room so we can talk in private. I just don't want other people watching over us. Watching our every move. It's so annoying. Now, let's go to my room so we can catch up without everyone's eyes on us." Regina said softly. She started walking with Robin again as she lead them to her room.

Once they got to her room. Regina pulled Robin inside her bedroom closing the door while she was still holding Robin's hand. She then sat on her bed pulling Robin with her in the process.

They sat in silence. Regina was the one who broke the silence between them.

"I missed you." Regina said softly. She gave him a smile. They were here now and this is all true.

"I missed you too. How have you been?" Robin replied to her with a smile while he pulled his hand away so he can tuck a strand of hair that had fallen to her beautiful face. This was still like a dream to Robin. He thought he wouldn't see her beautiful face ever again. But they were here now and this is all true.

"Good. I can't wait to be in New York in a few days to start college. You'll be there with me right?" Regina said with a shy smile on her face. Being in New York with Robin was the best idea her mother had. She would finally be in college and have a normal college life plus Robin will be there with her. Oh how much she loves her mother right now.

"Of course. I can't wait for that. It's really nice to see you again Regina." Robin said with full adoration in his voice.

"It's nice to see you again too Robin. But are you just going to be there in New York for me? Aren't you still in college?" Regina asked him thinking about the other things Robin will do while they were New York. He couldn't just be watching her all the time. While she loves having Robin there for her she feels guilty that she would hold him back with everything that is going on in her life.

"I will continue my studies in Columbia University. I'm actually taking up Political Science and it's not very easy. How about you? What does my Queen Regina be doing in New York?" Robin asked her. Which earned a blush from Regina with the name he has given her. It was what Robin would call her because she certainly deserves the name. Not just her name means a queen but Robin loves calling her his Queen Regina because she gets to be his queen. That was Robin's secret.

"Well, I'm going to Parsons School of Design. As you know I really want to be a fashion designer one day." Regina said. It had always been her dream to be a fashion designer and her family is very supportive with her dreams so they let her be the person she wants to be.

"And I know you will be. I can't wait to see the people of New York City wearing the creations of a Regina Mills. And I'm sure that I will be there when that time comes."

Robin said softly. It had been a long time since they last saw each other so today was a dream come true. He was lost in his thought so he didn't realized what happened and was surprised when he felt Regina throw her body against him. So it didn't take long for Robin to wrap his arms around Regina. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Robin pulled away from with a smile on his face.

"You really miss me that much huh?" Robin teased. That's when all he got was a shove on his chest and a soft laugh from Regina. He never he would that laugh again.

"You're lucky you're my best friend. Wait, I'm still your best friend right?" Regina asked him. She hated when she sounded so vulnerable but this is Robin they're talking she would make an exception.

"Of course you silly! I will always be your Thief as you are my Queen." Robin said. He took her hand before kissing it softly.

It was official now she is in love with Robin Locksley. She just hope that he feels the same way to her. How could she tell him about her feelings? She has to figure it out soon. Because it was now or never.

* * *

 **A/N: Soooo?! What do you think?! Should I continue or not?! Don't forget to leave a comment! Reviews are very much appreciated! I hope you like it:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys! Here is an update for you my lovely readers! I hope you like this chapter! I really don't want to spoil you but be ready for angsts when you read this chapter. Anyways I don't want to give more info! So enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The right thing to do…**

Robin was surprise by the move he just made. That was completely against his father reminder to him. He needs to distance himself to Regina. As much as he wants to be with her Robin couldn't do that. His Regina is the daughter of the new President Cora Mills he couldn't just confess his feelings to her knowing there would definitely consequences to it. He could put Regina in danger once they start seeing each other. So he would stick to the reason he is there and that is to protect Regina. That's it. To protect her at all cost. That also means that he has to forget about his feelings for her. It could never happen. It should never happen.

So he placed her hand on her lap as he got up from the bed and start walking around the room. It was to release the tension he put between them. He didn't Regina to think that there is something between them.

Regina felt the sudden change of his mood. That was very unusual from her Robin. One minute they were having a sweet moment not caring about the world and then it changed when Robin pulled away from her and started walking around the room. She knows something is wrong. There is something he is not telling her. She wish he would just tell her. Just like when they used to tell each other everything. Back then they wouldn't hesitate in telling each other what is on their minds but because of being separated from each other for years there would definitely some things that change between them. But Regina just thought that maybe he was just adjusting with the things between them. It had been years so she would give him some time while she figure out on telling him her feelings for him. She is positive that Robin feels the same way judging by his actions before his change of mood. So she would make the first move. After all those years of waiting and thinking of just giving up the thought of being with Robin she finally gets to be with Robin again. She would take a chance on him.

She pulled the necklace Robin gave her when they were younger. Robin gave her the necklace on her seventh birthday. She never took it off her because of the special meaning of it to her.

"Do you remember this?" Regina said softly stopping him from his actions. Robin turned around to see Regina with a soft smile on her face while showing him the necklace he gave her. It was his first gift to her. He remembered that he saved money for a year to buy her the necklace that he saw at the mall with his mom while picturing Regina wearing the necklace. So after begging his parent to buy the necklace for Regina he finally can give her a gift she deserves.

"You're still wearing that? I thought you got rid of that already after all these years. It looks perfect on you. I have a really good taste in jewelry huh?" Robin said in a teasing manner but he was surprise to see Regina wearing the necklace. She really is breathtaking.

"Of course! I never took it off just like you told me. And you gave this to me so I would always have it with me. I love it." Regina said. But all she really wants to tell him was she loves him.

 **I LOVE YOU!**

Regina sighed softly before she shook her head to get out of her thoughts. She would tell him soon. And then they could be together. And they would be happy. She couldn't wait for that day. But for now she would give him some time to adjust. She found herself asking him about the day he gave it to her it was a really special day for her and Robin.

"Do you still remember the day you gave this to me? It was after my birthday I was really upset with you because I thought you don't have a gift for me. But then you told me to go to our tree house because you have a surprise for me. And then you gave me this. And threaten to kick me out of the tree house if I took it off. So that worked and I never took it off me." They both chuckled at the memory.

* * *

 _12 years ago…_

 _A sad looking Regina sat at the ladder of her and Robin's tree house. She was waiting for him. Because he told her to meet him there after her birthday. So even if she is upset of him not getting her a gift she still found herself sitting there waiting for her best friend._

 _So what seemed like forever, Robin finally arrived with a big smile on his face._

 _ **What is he smiling about?! He didn't get me a gift and now he is so happy about it! I can't believe I'm friends with him!**_

 _This made Regina even angrier. How could he be so happy!_

" _Finally! I've been waiting here forever!" Regina said dramatically. But all she got was a smirk from Robin and a look that is telling to go up to the tree house so she did it while he followed her._

 _Once they were in the tree house Regina sat down on a chair while glaring at him. She was still mad at him that's for sure._

" _I really do have a gift for you. You know? I just misplaced it yesterday. But I found it now so don't be mad at me anymore." Robin said teasingly. He then held up a small rectangular object to her. Regina made a move to take it but Robin held it up higher while flashing her a teasing smile. It was cute but she wants her gift now so that didn't matter to her. She stood up jumping around trying to get her gift but he was taller and he kept on waving it around just to tease her. She gave up now and stopped trying to get the object from him._

" _Robin!" Regina yelled at him. Her hands on her hips and giving a glare. She was tired. And she wanted gift. But Robin being Robin he would find a way to always tease her._

" _Regina!" Robin copied her position. He was having fun teasing her._

 _That was until Regina started walking away from him. He stopped fooling around now. Robin ran after her before she can even get to the entrance of the house. He grabbed her hand to pull her back inside again._

" _I'm sorry. Here, you can have your gift now." Robin said softly holding out his gift for her while his other hand is still holding her hand. He then thought of teasing her again. Just as she was about to take it Robin hold it back again. Regina just took her hand away from him to cross her arm to him._

" _I'm kidding! I'm kidding! You can really have it now! Just tell me that you're not mad at me anymore." Robin said. Regina just sighed at him._

" _I'm not angry at you anymore. I promise. Can I have my gift now?" Regina just held out her hand to Robin to give her the gift now. Robin gave up the game and finally gave her the object he was holding onto._

 _Regina suddenly look very excited. She tore the gift wrapper and saw a velvet box. She opened the lid of the box, she gasped when she saw a beautiful necklace. It is a heart that is pierced with an arrow. She immediately took the necklace and fell in love with it. Regina held out the necklace to Robin signaling him to put it on her. Robin took it and carefully put it around her neck. When Regina turned around to face him Robin couldn't help but smile at her. She is truly beautiful._

" _Do you like it?" Robin asked her with a shy smile._

" _Yes! Of course! I love it so much Robin! Thank you!" Regina squealed in excitement. Then she launched herself towards Robin for a tight hug. It lasted longer than it should be but neither one of them complained about it. So when they finally pulled away Regina continued to admire the necklace by caressing it from time to time._

" _Well, I picked it myself!" Robin said proudly. He was happy that she loves his gift and that's all that matters._

" _Thank you Robin!" Regina said before leaning in to kiss his cheek which made them both blush._

 _Robin was still in shock with the kiss so he just cleared his throat and said_

" _Well, since you have it now you can't take it off from now on or else you're banned from the tree house." Robin used his man voice to threaten her but it lack conviction._

 _Regina just chuckled at him but promised him still._

" _I promise."_

* * *

Present

"This is the best gift I've ever received. Thank you so much Robin." Regina said with sincerity in her voice.

"Well you deserve it because you're my best friend." Robin said with love.

"Just your best friend?" Regina asked him with hope in her voice. She wants to think that Robin would make the first move but Regina knows that is not happening considering the way he is acting right now but still she hopes for the other way around.

Because of the silence from him and the lack of answer the hope that she had was now replaced with worry and fear. She couldn't help but fear the rejection that might happen as he continue to stay silent. But then a loud noise broke the silence. Robin's phone started ringing causing them to break out from their own world and thoughts.

"Sorry, I have to take this. It's my dad." Robin said looking very relief to get out of their conversation.

Regina frowned at his reaction but nodded at him to allow him to take his call. Robin walked a bit farther from Regina to get some privacy while talking to his dad. This made Regina frown deeper and feel a sharp pain in her chest.

 **Why is he being like this? Like one minute he looks like he wants to kiss me and then the next minute he doesn't want to touch me or even look at me! And then he couldn't even answer my question! What if he doesn't like me the way I like him?! What if he doesn't feel the same way?! What if he doesn't love me?! And all he wants is friendship! I don't know what I will do if that happens. I don't if I could handle it if that happens. Yes, it's been years since they last saw each other but surely his feeling didn't change. Hers didn't. I always love him. From the day he gave her the necklace until now it didn't change. And I trust that his feelings didn't change too. So Regina you just have to relax and stop being so paranoid!**

So she just shook her head to get out all the negative thoughts that was invading her mind and focus on the bright side. Before she knew it Robin is walking towards her with a sad smile on his face.

"My dad said that they are looking for us and we should be ready for dinner. So, I think that it would be best if we leave now before we make your mom worry of your whereabouts." Robin said before he started walking to the door but Regina's voice stopped him.

"But you didn't even answer my question. So I want an answer now or we will never leave this room. You know that I keep my word Robin." Regina said with a calm voice that made Robin nervous. He knows that if he didn't answer her right now she would not let go of this conversation until she gets an answer.

Robin sighed before turning around to face her and put on a nervous smile.

"Regina, you know you are important to me. You are more than just my best friend." Robin said with an unsure voice which Regina already knew that he was not telling something and she wants to know it.

"But. I know there is but in what you're about to say but you clearly don't want to tell me. And I want to know Robin." Regina pleaded. She desperately want to know what is making him like this.

Regina closed the distance between them taking his hand to reassure him that she will listen and she will understand. So he gave up the fight to tell her what really is making him hold back from this.

"Regina, we could never happen. This should never happen. I love you Regina but I will be putting you in danger if we start seeing each other. So it doesn't matter how much I want you because there is so much between us and besides I am going to be your bodyguard so it would be an embarrassment if people will find out that the President's daughter is seeing her bodyguard." Robin took away his hands from her and started again to the door when he felt Regina grab him hard and force him to face. That's when he saw Regina crying. Her tears were flowing and the sad and hurt expression were visible. God! He hates himself for making her cry but this is what he needs to do. This is all they could have. So even if it kills him to see her like he would take it rather than putting her life in danger.

"You realize that you just told me you love and now you're walking away from me. Do you know how long I have been waiting for you to say those words? For you to say that you love me? Because I love you too Robin! With all my heart and soul! I have loved you for as long as I can remember! And now hearing you say those words to me is a dream come true. But after you tell me you love me you're saying you can't be with me. Do you know how much you're hurting me right now?! I should be happy because I heard the words that I've been dying to hear from you but I can't! Because after you say those words you made it clear that we could never happen! How dare you hurt me like this when all I did was to love you?!" Regina was sobbing now. She couldn't believe what he said. That they could never happen! All she wanted was to be with him and he was clearly against it. Her heart is breaking right now. The man who keeps her heart beating is the same man who is slowly crushing her heart with his words.

He couldn't do this to Regina. To his Regina. But this is the right thing to do. This is the only way to keep her safe. He will do everything to keep her safe even if includes breaking her precious heart. Seeing Regina like this is breaking his heart too but he needs to be strong if he wants to protect her. So if protecting her means breaking his own heart he would take it. He would take everything because that's how much he loves her.

Today they said hello to each other again after years of being apart.

Today Robin will say goodbye to the woman he loves to protect her.

* * *

A/N: soooo?! I hope you like this chapter! Tell me what you guys think! Don't forget to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is a new chapter for you my lovely readers! I am so happy you are enjoying the story so far. Hope you'll stick around because there are still a lot of things to happen for our favorite couple! So I hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: I don't think I deserve someone like you…**

 _Previously…_

 _He couldn't do this to Regina. To his Regina. But this is the right thing to do. This is the only way to keep her safe. He will do everything to keep her safe even if includes breaking her precious heart. Seeing Regina like this is breaking his heart too but he needs to be strong if he wants to protect her. So if protecting her means breaking his own heart he would take it. He would take everything because that's how much he loves her._

 _Today they said hello to each other again after years of being apart._

 _Today Robin will say goodbye to the woman he loves to protect her._

* * *

"I'm so sorry Regina." It was all Robin could say. He is breaking the heart of the woman he loves. The sight of Regina sobbing in front of him makes him feel like the worst person in the world right now. He is fighting himself to take her in his arms and comfort her, telling her that everything will be alright and that they could be together.

But that would be a complete lie. He will only fool himself thinking that there is a chance of them being together. He is her bodyguard. That is all he is. So no matter how much he wants her, there is so much between them. So the only thing he could do is love her from a far. And protect her will all his life.

Regina was still crying. The pain from the rejection of the only man she loves was heartbreaking. She couldn't believe this is really happening. Her Robin doesn't want to be with her. All her life all she ever dreamed of was to be with Robin. To be loved by Robin. But now they couldn't be together because he fucking needs to protect her. She gets that he wants to protect her but what she doesn't understand is why they couldn't be together. He could still protect her even when they are together. What was his problem anyway?!

Once she calmed down from her cries she furiously wiped the tears that fell from eyes. She looks at him like she was going to kill him from because of everything he just said. But Robin knew better that behind that glare he could see the hurt that she is feeling right now. He is about to get a taste of the evil queen side of her.

"So that's it. You can't be with me because you will be my bodyguard and that you need to protect me. That is all bullshit Robin!" Regina yelled at him. The pain that she was feeling was completely forgotten and was replaced by anger and frustration.

"Regina, you don't understand-" Robin started but was cut off by Regina.

"I do understand Robin! I know that you want to protect me and all but do you really have to make yourself suffer? To make ME suffer? Do you have to keep your feelings from me to do your job? You can protect me Robin. You don't have to sacrifice your feelings when we could be together while you're protecting me."

"Regina, you don't know how much I want to be with you but there is so much at risk. You are the President's daughter and I am just your bodyguard. It is my responsibility to protect you. I wouldn't let my love for you get in the way of me protecting you. I love you so much Regina. I would do everything to protect you. I would risk my life for you. I don't think I deserve someone like you." Robin confessed, taking her face in his hand cupping her cheeks. Their eyes are locked with each other.

Regina leaned into his touch loving his warm hands on her face. His gaze makes her dizzy, like she was sent to heaven just by looking at him.

"Robin, don't say that! I love you too. You said you love me. I just… I want to be with you. Is that too much to ask?" Regina said in a broken voice. She looked up to him with tears in her eyes. They had said I love you to each other now but why does it seem so hard for them to be together.

"Regina, I would give anything to be with you." Robin replied hating the way she sound so small with her question. He hates himself for putting her in such pain.

"Then don't hold back. Let's be together. Please Robin, I'm not asking for the world. I just want you." Regina pleaded. She just got him back but it feels like he is slowly slipping through her fingers and she couldn't do anything about it. She can't lose Robin. Now that she knows he loves her she will not let him go. Not now, not ever.

"I-" Robin started but was cut off by the knock on the door. He pulled away from her, missing her soft skin.

Regina groaned at the person who was knocking at the door. Does that person have anything better to do than to disturb them right now? She missed Robin's touch and the warmth of his body against her.

She walked to the door and opened it to speak to the person who disturbed them.

"What is it?" Regina hissed at the intruder who was obviously not aware of the situation he or she had interrupted.

"Miss Regina, the dinner will be ready soon. And your mother is looking for you." The intruder said politely.

Regina sighed as she knew that their conversation had to wait.

"Okay, we will be there. Thank you." Regina said politely. She closed the door turning back to talk to Robin but she can see that he is avoiding her eyes.

"Robin-" she walked up to him trying to reach for his hand to hold but he was fast to avoid her touch as he walked past her reaching for the door before saying

"We need to go. Your mother is waiting for you." Robin said in a cold voice. And with that she was me met by a slam of the door.

* * *

At the dinner table Regina tried so hard to stop looking at Robin like she wants to eat him out but it was a difficult task knowing how much she crave for the man. They still have a lot to talk about. She still need to convince him. But it seems like it won't be that easy as Robin is known to be a stubborn person. But she is determined to get him. She won't give up on him.

* * *

Once the dinner was done she thought of talking to Robin again but all she saw was him walking out of the dinner table not even uttering a single word to her.

It was already late when she went out of her room to find Robin. It was a difficult task when she doesn't even know where he was staying especially when there are like hundreds of room in this mansion. Regina tried looking for him when she bumped to Robin's father.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking." Regina apologized to the man.

"It's okay. What were you looking for at this hour?" Robin's father asked her softly.

Regina looked down contemplating if she should just ask him or would it be too embarrassing.

 **Damn it! I really need to find Robin. So screw it!**

"Uhmm…Well…I was looking for Robin actually." Regina said softly to the man still looking down.

"At this hour? Why? Is it important?" the man interrogated. She doesn't know what excuse she would say.

"I…I couldn't really sleep. So, I just want someone to talk to." Regina replied shyly.

"Oh, well his room is next to mine. I'm actually heading there. Let me walk you there." The man offered.

* * *

Now, she was standing outside his room she couldn't help but feel the anxiety she was feeling. It's now or never. She knocked on the door softly waiting for Robin to answer. She then was met by the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was wearing a shirt and his boxers and she couldn't help but admire his body. She was broken from her thoughts by Robin.

"Regina? What are you doing here?"

"Can I talk to you? Please?" Regina asked the blue eyed man.

She heard him sigh but opened the door gesturing her to come inside his room.

Regina sat on the edge of the bed. It looks like he was sleeping already and had disturbed his slumber.

"I just wanted to talk about us." Regina started. She could that he has his walls again.

"There is no us Regina." Robin stated in a cold voice. She was shocked at his words. It wasn't her Robin that was talking.

"Robin, what are you taking about?" Regina asked and the fear in her voice was pretty obvious.

"Regina-"

"NO! Cut the crap Robin! Stop saying that we can't be together! You just keep making excuses to avoid being with me!" Regina exclaimed. She was tired of hearing his excuses. Her frustration got the best of her.

 **Why does he keep making things complicated?! It was all just him making excuses and I'm tired of it!**

"Shhh. Don't yell. Someone might hear us." Robin said calmly. He can see that she is angry now so he tried to calm her down.

"I'll yell as loud as I want!" She shouted again. Her anger towards him is getting the best of her.

"Fine! Yell as much as you want! Do whatever you want! I'm not stopping you!" Robin snapped at her. He can feel the frustration building inside him and he couldn't stop it.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. The hurt she was feeling was too much for her to handle.

Robin can see the hurt in her eyes so he gave up the fight and pulled her in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her tightly like she was going to disappear while kissing her head.

Regina was surprised when Robin grabbed her to pull her in an embrace that she was desperately needs. She felt safe in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him back.

They enjoyed the moment that they need, feeling safe in each other's arms. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Robin broke the warm silence between them.

"I love you Regina."

"I love you too. So much." Regina whispered as she buried her face on his chest.

They don't know what will happen next. But they are happy to have each other.

For Regina, what matters is that Robin is here now. And she will do everything to make him see that their love was enough.

And for Robin, he loves Regina so much he will give her everything. He hopes that his love is enough to conquer every obstacle that will come their way.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked the chapter! Tell me what you think! I love hearing your thoughts! Please don't forget to leave a review! I love reading them. It keeps me motivated. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey guys! I know it's been a long time… sorry for the long wait. But it's here! Hope you could forgive me with this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: You are my life…**

 _Previously…_

 _They enjoyed the moment that they need, feeling safe in each other's arms. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Robin broke the warm silence between them._

 _"I love you Regina."_

 _"I love you too. So much." Regina whispered as she buried her face on his chest._

 _They don't know what will happen next. But they are happy to have each other._

 _For Regina, what matters is that Robin is here now. And she will do everything to make him see that their love was enough._

 _And for Robin, he loves Regina so much he will give her everything. He hopes that his love is enough to conquer every obstacle that will come their way._

* * *

That moment they felt like it was just the two of them. Neither one of them wanted to break the embrace to go back to the reality. But they both know that they need to face whatever problem they have. Especially Robin, who was still having doubts with their situation and decision he will make. He doesn't want to hurt Regina. He doesn't want to make her feel rejected like he didn't want to be with her because God knows how much he would die to have Regina in his life. But it wasn't that easy. It will never be easy. But for Regina he would do anything to protect her and make her happy.

Robin was still rubbing Regina's back to comfort her. He can still her crying softly and it broke his heart seeing her in this kind of state. He pulled back from the embrace which made Regina worried he can see the fear in her beautiful brown eyes which he quickly took away when he laid a soft kiss on her lips. Regina couldn't help the relief she felt when Robin kissed her. It was like a dream. Too good to be just a dream. A dream she didn't want to end.

Robin then kissed her forehead before looking at her eyes. He was lost with those brown eyes, he could spend the rest of his life looking at those eyes. He was broken off his thoughts when Regina spoke softly.

"Did you…did you mean what you said? That you love me?" the vulnerability in her voice when she asked him was crystal clear. And the fear in her eyes was still present.

"Of course I did. I love you so much Regina, I don't think you have any idea how much I love you." He spoke the truth. He hates himself for making her feel like his and he is determined to make her feel loved from now on.

"But… but you said that there is no us. And you keep saying that you can't be with me. Do you have any idea about how I feel when you say those things?" Regina can feel the frustration building inside her again. She's trying her best to not lash out on him, she wanted them to talk and fix things and being angry won't solve things between them.

"I know. I'm sorry if I hurt you. Bu you have to understand where I'm coming from. I just want to protect you. I'm here because I need to protect you. It is my job. It didn't include being with you. Loving you. They told me that the only rule I have when I got this job is to never fall in love with you. Because it is very dangerous. So as much as I want to-"

"No! Don't you dare say those words again! I swear Robin! If you don't want to be with me just say it! Stop making those fucking excuses!" Regina yelled angrily. She pulled away from him like she had been burned. She was crying now. The tears kept running down her cheeks and she couldn't stop it. Even if she wanted to, she can't control her emotions right now. She was feeling angry, hurt, broken and rejected by the man she loved with all her life. There too many emotions she was afraid it was going to burst out of her chest. Regina was getting overwhelmed right now, her breath started getting short. She was panicking she started hyperventilating. Regina started gasping, panting for air, she felt like she was going to faint.

Luckily, Robin caught her, he carried her to his bed. He had never seen Regina like this and it scared the shit out of him. It was clear that she was having a panic attack. Once Robin settled her on the bed, he wrapped his arms around her while he comfort her with his words.

"It's okay… Regina, you're fine… breathe with me... try to relax…" Robin said calmly. He didn't want to panic in front of her because it might make things worse.

"Robin…" Regina gasped. Her tears were still flowing as she look at him for help.

Robin hugged her tighter while running his hands on her back trying to calm her down. He didn't know what to do so he pulled away from Regina to tell her that he will get some help.

"Regina, I want you to relax. I'll call for some help. Okay?"

"No… just stay here… don't leave me…" Regina said panting.

"Regina, I don't know what to do right now. We need help. You need help."

"Please… please Robin… don't leave me…"

"Okay. I won't leave you. Just tell me what you need." Robin said wrapping his arms around her again.

Regina just wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest trying to control her breathing while Robin ran his hand on her back, slowly she felt her breathing get back to normal.

Robin waited for Regina to calm down as he thought of how their conversation escalated into a fight again, it seems that they couldn't have a proper conversation. He didn't know what to do anymore.

He gave her a few more minutes before he kissed her forehead and asked her.

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked looking down to see her eyes are closed as her breathing even out, she looked so peaceful but he couldn't help but notice her tear streaked face, her cheeks were flushed probably from crying so hard. He almost thought she fell asleep.

"I'm okay." Regina answered softly, she pulled Robin closer.

"Are you sure? Do you need anything? Maybe we should have called for help."

Regina could see the worry on his face when she opened her eyes. She is fine now, and also she didn't want anyone to know what was happening.

"I'm fine Robin. Stop worrying."

"I can't help but worry, seeing what you just went through because of me." Robin said guiltily.

"It wasn't your fault. I don't know what happened to me too. Maybe because I got so angry. I don't really know. Because it doesn't matter now, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. But Robin, we still need to talk. Without getting angry or yelling at each other, because we'll never be able to solve our problem if we let our anger get the best of us."

"Regina, maybe you should just rest now. I'm not sure if we can do that, knowing you don't understand where I'm coming from. I don't like for us to fight again, I don't want to fight with you." Robin said calmly. He is worried they would just end up fighting about the same thing over again.

Regina pulled away from him, as she sat up she gave him a death glare that means he cannot say no to her now.

"No. We will talk about it now. Do you understand me?" Regina said firmly.

Robin just nodded his head knowing fully well he would never win an argument with her.

"What do you want to talk about?" Robin asked her wanting to get this conversation over now.

"Everything. I want you to tell me why you keep pushing me away. And don't use your job as an excuse. I want the truth."

"Everything I said was true. Whether you like it or not, that is the truth. And I am not pushing you away that would be the last thing I would ever do. Regina, I love you  
so much. I just want to protect you, and by protecting would mean that I could never be with you then so be it because I would rather risk the chance of being with you just to make sure you're safe." Robin said taking her face in his hands making sure she understood every word he said.

Regina saw the truth in his eyes when he spoke those words. It did hurt her so much when she heard him say those things, hearing him basically tell her that it would be impossible to convince him to be with her cuts her deeply. But she is determined to change his mind, make him see senses that they can find a way to make it work.

"Robin, I understand that you want to protect me. What I don't understand is why you think being together would stand in the way of you protecting me. It's not like you will put my life in danger once you date me. I'm tired of not being with you, all those years we spent being apart was a torture and now that you are here, it feels like there is still something between us. Why can't you choose us? Why can't you choose me? Am I not enough for you? Am I that worthless? Tell me Robin. Tell me what I need to do to prove that I deserve you. Just say it, I will do everything for you." Regina begged, by now her tears were streaming down her cheeks and the pleading look on her face made Robin feel like a jerk.

How could he make her feel this way? It was the worst feeling ever, watching the woman he loves beg for his love which she should never do because she have all his love even more he thought he could give.

"You are more than enough. You are worth it Regina. And to be honest, it's me that don't deserve you. I don't think I'm enough for you. So, don't ever think that I don't love you or anything of a sort because I love you so much. You are everything to me. You are my life." Robin said passionately but it didn't seem to convince her.

He saw her look down as she continued to cry. He is a stupid fool for making her suffer, he needs to prove his love to her, he took her face in his hands while she was still looking down and he said the words that will change everything for them.

"I choose you."

* * *

 **A/N: sooo?! I hope this was worth the wait. Sorry to leave you hanging but it's all part of the story. Don't forget to leave a review. I love hearing from you guys! Thanks again for reading! Hope you enjoyed it**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hi guys! I know that it's been like forever since I've updated so I'm really sorry. I hope you guys are still with me in this story and hasn't lost your interest because of the lack of updates. I have just been extremely busy with school and hadn't found the time to write so much. I'm not really sure with this but I hope you like this chapter and it's worth your wait. I did my very best to finish this chapter for you my lovely readers. So enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: I choose you…**

 _He saw her look down as she continued to cry. He is a stupid fool for making her suffer, he needs to prove his love to her, he took her face in his hands while she was still looking down and he said the words that will change everything for them._

" _I choose you."_

* * *

Regina suddenly looked up at him with wide eyes, shocked with what she just heard.

"Y-You… what?" Regina stuttered. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Robin is choosing HER. And then she's crying again but not because of sadness but it was now because of happiness.

Robin smiled at her before saying the words she's been dying to hear. He looked at her in the eyes and repeated the words from his heart.

"I choose you, My Queen."

Regina threw herself on him, hugging him tightly like he was going to disappear, Robin gladly accepted her embrace and let her cry in his arms. She silently cried herself in his arms because of the happiness she is feeling.

"Hey now, I can't have you crying all the time because of me." Robin tried to lighten the mood. He pulled back slightly to take her face in his hands.

Robin gave her a passionate kiss to make sure she understand that he meant every word he said. He will make sure to never hurt her again like he's been doing since he came back, his main goal now is to make up to the woman she loves from all the things he had said to her and to always put a smile in her beautiful face. He feels so guilty with all the things he said, he was a complete idiot.

He ended the kiss, and that's when he saw her beautiful smile. A smile that she only gave to him.

"Do you mean it?" Regina asked with a small voice, all the confidence she have disappeared when it comes to him. She still couldn't believe he is choosing her. What if he change his mind? What if he realized she wasn't enough? She couldn't go through that. All her insecurities came back again.

Robin had never seen her so insecure, she look so scared right now. The Regina Mills he knew was feisty and was full of confidence, but right now she looks like she will lose everything she have. He can't believe he made her feel this way.

"I do. I really do, my love. I'm so sorry for the hurtful things that I said. I swear I didn't mean any of it. I was a complete idiot."

"Finally there is something we can agree on." Robin chuckled at her response before he grew serious again.

"Regina, there is something that I want to talk to you about before we make it official." Robin said softly not wanting to scare her off. He wanted to keep their relationship from everyone, he couldn't help it especially he is still her bodyguard and he knows the consequences once someone will find out their relationship. He just wants to keep her safe that's why he is doing this, he will do everything for her. Robin will make sure of that.

"What is it?" Regina asked with a worried voice, Robin feels like a jerk again for making her worry like this.

"It's just that I want to keep our relationship from everyone. I just think that it will be for the best for now."

"But, Why?" Regina whined at Robin.

"Regina, do you think that your mom will be happy when she finds out that you are now in a relationship with your bodyguard on his first day? I don't think that I will make a good impression at your mom."

"Robin, I'm sure she will understand. Please, I don't want to hide our relationship from everyone." Regina said trying to convince him to change his mind, it may be hard to do that but she will not back down.

"It's not just your mom I'm worried about, I'm also worried about my dad's reaction, he specifically told me to set aside my feelings for you and do my job. Please Regina, you have to understand. Don't worry it won't be for long. I promise."

Regina was contemplating if she just have to agree to Robin or not. She doesn't want to hide, but she also understood that it will not be good if they tell her parents about their relationship this soon.

"Okay. But at some point we have to tell my parents okay?"

"Okay, my love." Robin said pulling her close to him and kissed the side of her head. He felt relief that she agreed with him with this set up.

"I'm sorry again for hurting you. I was a complete jerk." He hates himself for hurting her the way he did and he will forever regret that.

"It's alright. I forgive you. Just promise me you won't change your mind. Please Robin?" Regina pleaded.

"I won't. I promise. I will always choose you." Robin said before pulling her in his arms.

* * *

It still feels like a dream to Regina and she's afraid that all this wasn't true, and she will go back to her life without her Robin. But they are here now and this all true, she will do everything for Robin. She will make sure to always do her best to be the woman Robin deserves.

They had been in each other's arms for hours now, and neither of them didn't realize that it was almost three in the morning. They felt so comfortable laying there together, not caring about the world but Robin knew that somehow they need to be apart. So he pulled away from her and then he saw the confusion in her face again so he gave her a kiss on her lips to tell her that everything is fine.

"I think you should go back to your room." His arms were still around her not yet willing to let her go, he was used to have her in his arms now, like she was perfectly made to lay in his arms.

"I don't want to." Regina said petulantly, she pulled him back to her again hugging him tightly.

"Regina… Come on… You know you have to." Robin said before he pulled away again giving her a quick kiss, he hopped off the bed holding out a hand for her to take which she reluctantly took.

They made their back to her room, he was supposed to just walk her to her room and then kiss her goodbye but Regina was fast when he pulled him inside her room, and then threw herself at him.

"Regina…"

"Robin…"

Robin sighed, he knew how stubborn she could be but he also knew when to say no.

"Regina, I have to go now."

"No." Regina just shook her head stubbornly, she isn't ready to let him go just yet. Now that they are finally together.

"Regina, I have to. I have to get some rest, you have too." Robin said softly while caressing her sides.

"Fine." Regina pouted at him as she let him go.

"Goodnight, my love" he gave her one last kiss before he turned away from her.

But before he could take a step he felt Regina pulled him back and kissed him passionately.

Regina pulled away with a big smile on her face. Her heart was bursting with love and she feels like she might explode anytime.

"Goodnight. I love you." Regina said softly before letting her man go.

And she had the most peaceful night in her life.

* * *

Regina woke up with a big smile on her face when she remembered everything that happened last night. She and Robin are together now. It's official. There's nothing that can stop their love now.

She got up from her bed and begin to get ready for her last day in the white house before she and Robin will go to New York together. She can't hide her excitement in going to New York and start her college life with the man that she loves. But no one knows about their relationship, she knows that it will be hard but what can she do? Robin wants to hide their relationship, she doesn't agree with this set up but she knows that Robin has a point so she will go with it for now.

Regina went to the dining room for her last breakfast with her family before she head off and be completely independent. She arrived at the dining area and immediately saw Robin talking to his father, he looked so handsome. She was about to walk towards him but she suddenly felt that she was being pulled by her sister.

"Sis, it's about time you showed up. Everyone is waiting for you and Mom is about to go to your room and scream the hell out of you." Zelena said while sitting down on her chair next to her sister. Regina then sat down while still looking at Robin who seemed to be in a deep conversation with his dad.

Cora and Henry made their way to the room, with Cora looking like she has been harassing the kitchen staff while telling them what to do. It seemed like her mother has been in charge with the breakfast as she scanned the food in the table and noticed that it was all her favorites.

"I thought you wouldn't show up, young lady. You are almost late for breakfast." Cora said while sitting down now that everyone else is settled.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I just stayed up a little late and forgot to set my alarm."

"That's alright. I prepared all your favorites for your last breakfast here before you go to college. So, enjoy!"

They all started to eat their breakfast while have a conversation here and there. Until Cora said something that Regina can't help but be worried about.

"Robin, I want you to go to my office once we finished. I want to talk to you about something." Cora stated with her presidential voice and even Robin was worried now.

Regina glanced at Robin and he looked very calm with it so she tried to push aside the negative thoughts she had in mind.

Once they finished breakfast, Robin went straight to the presidential office. He was extremely nervous about their conversation. What has to be the reason why is he being called? He thought that maybe the president just want to remind him about his job/ or maybe there is still something else. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he was already outside the presidential office.

He pushed the door open and saw the president stopped what she was reading when she saw him.

"Good morning, Madam President." Robin greeted trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"Good morning, Robin. I called you here because I want to talk to you about something very important." Cora stated with her best presidential voice.

"What is it that you want to talk about, Madam?"

"I just want to make some things clear and remind you about something before you and my daughter head off to New York. And I want you to listen carefully, Mr. Locksley." Cora stated firmly.

"Of course, Madam."

"First, I know that my daughter is in love with you. She has been for as long as I can remember and when you left she was heartbroken as she held on to your promise that you will come back for her. So when I became the President and got the chance to hire your father as the head of the presidential security I took it knowing he can fulfill the job well. And you, I know that you can protect my daughter as she discover the world. I remember quite well when I told her that I will give her bodyguards when she start college and she complained so much but when I told her that I changed my mind and will only give her one and that would be you. I know from the look on her face that I made the right decision." Cora said sincerely.

"Thank you, Mam. I will do my very best to protect her and keep her safe. Regina is very important to me so I will make sure not to let anything bad happen to her."

"I know that. Robin, do you have feelings for my daughter?" Cora asked him, the question surprised Robin. He doesn't know what to answer to the President, he doesn't want to lie to the President because who would want to lie to the President itself? But he knew that now is not the right time to reveal his feelings for the President's daughter.

"Regina is my best friend. She is one of the most important person in my life. That is all I can offer her, Madam President." Robin said lying at the last part, if Regina is here she will hate him as much as he hate himself. But that is what he thinks the right thing to do. He can't risk anything yet.

"Well, I want Regina to focus on her studies first and not let her feelings for you distract her. I don't want you to distract her. Especially, you two will live in one apartment. So I want to make sure that you will only be her bodyguard and nothing else. Nothing more. Are we clear Mr. Locksley?"

"Yes, Mam."

"Good. The second thing is I think you know that it is very dangerous for Regina when she starts college. There are a lot of people that will target her because of me, so I want you to make sure that she will be safe and will be in no harm in your hands."

"I will protect her with my life." Robin swore to the president.

"The third thing is, since you have made it clear that you do not have feelings for my daughter I want you to make sure that no man will ever break her heart. Not even you. I don't know how you will deal with it once she tell you her feelings but I don't want to ever see my daughter shed a tear from a man she doesn't deserve."

"I will make sure of that." Robin said.

"Robin, I trust you with Regina. She is so in love with you, but I don't want her to be in danger so I want you to forget about whatever you are feeling for her. Because I know that you are in love with her. You can't lie to me. I don't want your feelings to put her in trouble because I know that your love for her can distract you from doing your job." Cora said firmly.

"Yes, Mam." Robin knew that this was coming, he would be told to forget his feelings for Regina but he can't do that. No matter how much he try, there is something that pull him towards hers her.

"I expect so much from you, Robin. So do your job."

"I will, Madam President. I will do everything to protect Regina."

"That's is good to hear. Oh, before I forget do not ever fall in love with Regina. No matter what happens, you could never be with Regina. Don't even think about going behind my back and pursue her. I know she can be persuasive but please don't ever fall for it or else if I find out you two are having a relationship I will make sure you won't ever see Regina ever again. And you will not speak a word to Regina about our conversation. Are we clear, Mr. Locksley?" Cora threatened.

"Crystal clear." Now Robin is trapped between his promise to Regina and to the President. He doesn't what to do.

What will he tell Regina? He doesn't want to hurt her again. She has been through so much because of him, he caused her so much pain and he promised himself to never hurt her ever again.

* * *

Robin was now sitting in a bench in the garden lost in his thoughts from his conversation with the President that he didn't realize that Regina is walking towards him.

Regina has searched every part of the massive mansion looking for Robin. She has been searching for him for hours now, she knows that his conversation with her mother should be finished by now but why the hell can't she find him? Where could he be? She wants to ask him about the conversation he and her mother had.

Finally, after hours of looking for the man she love she found him in the garden with a frown on his handsome face. He seemed to be in a deep thought so she walked towards him and sat beside him.

"Hey." Regina said softly not wanting to scare him, she the saw him whipped his head towards her surprised to see her.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be spending your last day here with your family?" Robin asked her not wanting to make her feel that something is wrong.

"I should be. I've been looking for you. How was your conversation with my mom? What did you guys talked about?" Regina asked, she was curious to why did her mother wanted to talk to Robin all of a sudden.

"Ummm… it was alright. We just talked about our setting in your New York. That's it." Robin lied, he hates lying to her but he didn't want to worry her. He wants to figure this out on his own, he will find a way for them to be together.

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me. We're in this together." Regina said wanting to hold his hand but she remembered that they were in public so she held back from doing what her body has been yearning for her to do. She can sense something was wrong, she just don't know what exactly is it. And it seemed like Robin won't tell her so she can't help but be worried for Robin. Her mother must have said something to Robin that he can't tell her.

"Yes, I'm sure." Robin lied fighting his need to touch her and kiss her.

That's it. She knows he's lying. She would always know when he is lying, she knows him too well. And Regina couldn't help but feel hurt that he is lying to her.

"You're lying. Why are you lying to me?" Regina's voice trembled she was fighting the tears that are about to fall.

"I'm not. I promise you if something was wrong I would tell you. Please don't cry." Robin pleaded as he saw how Regina was trying her best not to cry. It took everything he had not to pull her in his arms and take away the pain he is causing her again. God, how can he hurt her this much?

Regina took a deep breath and looked at Robin and saw that he was being sincere. She still couldn't help but feel that there is something he is not telling her, maybe he wasn't ready to tell her yet so he trusted Robin and believed him.

"Okay. But if you ever lie to me about something I will kick your ass." Regina threatened as she glared at him which also caused him to laugh at her.

"There is no need for that. But don't worry I will keep that in mind."

"I really want to kiss you right now." Regina said with a twinkle in her beautiful eyes.

"Oh, you have no idea how much I want you right now." And with that Regina was blushing as Robin laughed at her sudden shyness.

"Stop it! Don't laugh at me!" Regina buried her face in her hands to her face now red as a tomato while Robin is still laughing at her.

"Don't be shy. You're so cute when you blush." Robin chucked as his laugh died down and Regina lowered her hand and showed her a pout.

"I hate you!" Regina playfully smacked his shoulder.

"No, you don't."

"You're right, I don't. I love you. I love you even though you're being a total jerk." Regina said.

"And I love you even though you are somewhat a brat." Robin joked which earned a glare from the brunette.

"No, I'm not. Robin, I'm not a brat." Regina said the hurt in her voice was clear and Robin instantly regret the words that came out of his mouth. He really is a jerk.

"I was joking Regina. I'm sorry." Robin apologized.

"I forgive you. You're lucky I love you"

"I really am the luckiest man in the world to have you. I love you, Regina."

"I love you too. Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"I am. I can't wait for it. I'm about to go to college in New York with my boyfriend, I think I will have the best college experience." Regina stated with excitement in her voice.

"Well I can't wait for you to have your best college experience. I'll make sure to be there for you. Forever and always."

"Thank you, Robin. For coming with me in New York. For everything. You don't know how much I love you, how much you make me happy. I can't imagine my world without you, the thought itself scares me. I promise I'll do my very best for you." Regina promised the man she loves.

"You don't have to promise me anything, I love as you are and I will always love you no matter what. And of course I will do anything for you. And don't worry you don't have to think about a world without me because I would never leave you, death will probably the only thing that can take me away from you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Promise me you will not let anyone separate us."

"Regina, I promise you that I will never let anyone come between us."

Robin wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close as Regina leaned her head in his. They enjoyed the moment they have knowing that tomorrow they will have more moments like things once they head off to New York.

For Robin, he momentarily forgot about his conversation with Cora and cherished their moment, he will find a way for her. For them. What matters now is that they are in this moment, and it is all true.

* * *

 **A/N: so?! What do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Was it worth your wait? Please tell me what you think! I will cherish every review! I love reading them! They inspire me to write so please leave a comment. Your suggestions really matter to me. Thank you for reading again!**


End file.
